User blog:79568567DOMFV/Monster Girl Origins
I had posted this about 8 months ago but reposting for taste.. I put lots of my own imagination into making this, please read the entire thing!.......... Tell me what you think in the comments! ---- I put my imagination into a PREQUEL, taking a little bit from the game. As well as adding a little bit more. I would like if somebody read the entire thing in an open mind and tell me if this is alright. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ In the beginning an Angel queen(NOT ILIAS) and an Underlord queen were (somehow) created from nothing. (fill in the blanks) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The Angel queen was very "human'ish" with a volley of direct magical abilities. While the Underlord was not a single entity, but a manifest of all (to be) monsters and animals. The Underlord had a controllable "husk" that could be mutated into any monster, and a barrage of indirect abilities. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ There were seven planets that existed when both queens came into fruition, the Underlord was on one and the Angel was on another. These planets were barren and dull and the first thing they wanted to do was make all the planets "lush and beautiful" The Angel made the biomes and plants for each planet. The Underlord made animals of all types for the planets. All these feats were draining their energy, and they were getting weaker and weaker. Both queens needed energy to survive and prayer/worship through another soulful being was the only way (don't ask me why) The queens did not like each other but both needed energy, so they worked together to create a "living being" that was capable of regenerating the Queen's energies. They spent thousands of years making creatures with half humanoid/half monster bodies.......... "Monster Girls" After mass creation was finished the queens watched what was unfolding , at first the monster girls were loyal worshipers and both queens were happy with the "mutual alliance", the queens actually started to like each other. But after 1000 year the monsters stopped praying, the incredibly built "monster girl design" allowed for monsters to live incredibly long and healthy lives and had no need to pray. (they were herbivores or predators of wild animals) The Angel queen blamed the Underlord and sought to create her own "subjects". As well as scattering the "monster girls" among all the planets except for her own. When the Angel queen made humans she put them on only 4/7 planets in order to conserve energy, but no humans on her planet. The Angel queen did not want the same mistake to happen again, she made humans weaker, live shorter, require MUCH more resources and just generally flimsier. The only thing the queen did not negate is the brain, she gave humans a high intelligence so they would better acknowledge a god and would have a harder chance at becoming prim-evil (wild) Humans were only planted with the religious information of the Angel Queen and NOT the Underlord, therefore the energy was being directed to the Angels only.) The apparent success was large as just in a few hundred years humans were already building chapels and developing worshipping patterns. It seemed that even monster girls were starting to worship the Underlord, and the Underlord could only predict that things were going to get better. The Angel queen knew that the Underlord was gaining power, She did not like the Underlord and wanted to defeat her, if she defeated the Underlord there would be nobody left to challenge her. Then decided to make "daughters" with portions of her power, and that those "daughters" can make angels of their own but with sub-propionate powers and so on. Thought not very powerful on their own, they make a formidable army. Soon the Angel queen's planet was a paradise filled with angels, angels could not pray because they were apart of the queen. The Underlord was at the prime of her power and seeing the worlds improving, she decided it would be in her best interest and conserve power, If the Angel Queen were to make a mistake when she awoken then the Underlord would retain the power as well as the control. (missing scene) The Underlord told the Angel Queen, "if you harm my creations, I will be awoken),"" (missing scene) Before the Underlord slept she drew a decent portion of her energy to create a monster in her relative image to watch over her planet. "I will name you "Insertnamehere".... You are the Monster Lord that will watch over my planet." The monster was born with more power then any other monster that has ever existed. (missing scene) The Underlord then drew upon herself a deep sleep inside her planet. (missing scene) With the Underlord in a deep sleep the Angel queen was planning a devious trick to weaken the Underlord without waking her up. (insert small time duration here) As the human population grew they slowly started to span the Earths consuming more and more resources. "monster girl" and human confrontations were happening at a rapid rate and only getting worse. In the beginning the "monster girls" thought nothing of it, but as food supplies dwindled monster girls had adapted a "taste" for humans. Most "monster girls" can go hundreds of years without eating, the temptation of a human "meal" was almost unbearable. As well as food, the "monster girls" were mating with the males, and one impregnation can produce many; many monster children. Human and Monster confrontations were becoming a serious issue on the planets and the Angel queen took notice, she assigned her 6 most powerful angels and sent them to each planet (she will guard her own planet). She gave them specific instructions on how to eliminate all of the "monster girls" and not even awaken the Underlord. The Angel Queen said "If the "monster girls" cant repopulate they will die out slowly and naturally, this means not waking the Underlord" "Another good suggestion is to kill the Monster Lord, we cant kill her ourselves or the Underlord will awake, we need another monster or human to do the deed...... Now go my daughters" One of the daughters was Ilias, the weakest of the sisters, she was assigned to the Underlord's planet. (Each planet has a Heavens where the Angels stays) (missing scene) Ilias a made marriage and sexual things with a Monster Illegal and prohibited. (missing scene) (A few Monster Lord generations later) (Angels time comprehension is extremely long term unlike ours) - - - - - - - - - Later Ilias's wanted find somebody to kill the Monster Lord, if the Monster Lord was killed monster moral would be low and it would give the humans initiative to kill the monsters. Blah blah =And this is where chapter 1 comes in = = = = After Chapter 3 = With everything "finished" on the underworld's planet Luka must move to the next planet and vanquish the angels occupying that planet as well as the princess.. (Illias was the princess of the first planet)(Each planet is harder because the Queen Angel can't amass too great of a force in proximity of the Underlord's planet or she will be awoken. Each planet is farther away from the Underworld's planet therefore have a higher energy/power level. This makes the game span longer.. Category:Blog posts